


The Apple Tree

by porcelainsalt (bluedreaming), read by (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Flash Fic, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by
Summary: The sun is bright through the thin skin of his eyelids—Draco can trace the vessels becoming the roots of the apple tree whose branches sway above him. Crickets chirp from somewhere in the long grass. It’s hot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: micro-fiction





	The Apple Tree

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this flashfic is from [The Apple Tree](https://open.spotify.com/track/1Jx0Ihu6Igb3IpNQKqikfx?si=-TvBfCVNRSeALXRysG7N9g) by Ludovico Einaudi, Marco Decimo, and Andrea Rebaudengo. This flashfic was also inspired, in small part, by Elisabeth Bletsoe's poem [from Pharmacopoeia](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/9395/auto/0/0/Elisabeth-Bletsoe/from-Pharmacopoeia/en/tile), specifically the _Elder (Sambucus Nigra) Culbone_ section.
> 
> You can find the podfic page with multiple formats on [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/the-apple-tree-written-and-read-by-bluedreaming).

* * *

The sun is bright through the thin skin of his eyelids—Draco can trace the vessels becoming the roots of the apple tree whose branches sway above him. Crickets chirp from somewhere in the long grass. It’s hot.

Sound carries: the ground alerts him to someone approaching before his ears do, but he recognises those footsteps.

“What are you doing there?” Harry asks. The footsteps slow, stop. Draco cracks open one eye and sees him standing, hand on one hip.

“I told you,” Draco says, barely waving a hand before letting it fall onto the cool earth again. It’s too hot.

“Your basket is empty,” Harry says, and Draco scowls. He doesn’t bother getting up though. A faint breeze weaves fresh tendrils of air above the ground and Draco breathes in. Breathes out. It smells like midsummer, though it’s only early June.

Harry shifts and the grass rustles, sighs. A shadow blocks the sun for a split second—a bird of prey leaving for greener pastures.

“The bees were lazing about in the elderflowers,” Draco says. “I didn’t want to bother them.” Excuses. He pats the ground at his side. “Come here.”

Harry laughs, but removes something from his shoulder—his satchel, likely—and plops himself down. Draco reaches out a hand, and their fingers tangle. Overhead, the apples ripen.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [drarry discord](https://poxei.tumblr.com/post/633399975146094592) drabble challenge for June 2020. The prompt was _midsummer_.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
